


It's not your fault

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: He said it wasn't his fault, but Rogue knew the true





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlustelara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlustelara/gifts).



> So… this have been sitting on my phone for around 5 days, when I was supposed to have it done but then I got sick, spent almost all day sleeping or avoiding nauseas and then work kicked my sorry ass… So, late, as always, but here it is. I hope you like this.
> 
>  **Prompt** : I was mind controlled and now you are dying in my arms but you say it’s not my fault

Who could have thought it would end that way. There was blood, blood everywhere, all over him and none of it was his own.

“Sting, I…”

What could he say? I’m sorry? That wouldn’t solve anything, it couldn’t turn the clock back and make it right this time.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t- I wouldn’t-”He tried again, while the tears ran free through his cheeks. He was unable to stop them, he didn’t even want to try. His voice died in his throat, drowned between uncontrollable sobs.

There was a hand on his cheek, trying to clean the wet path even when it was weak and shaking. Rogue clung to it like if it was a lifeline, one that was slowly drifting away.

“It’s not your fault” a voice said, barely a whisper.

How could he say that? How could he say it when Rogue’s hands were still soaked on his blood? When the open wound on his chest was so obviously tainted of Rogue’s magic remains. How could he say it wasn’t his fault?

“If i were stronger… If i were better…”  
“It’s not your fault.”

Of course it was. Rogue knew it. There wasn’t anyone else with them and there were signs of a fierce battle everywhere around. It didn’t matter if Rogue could remember or not the exact details. The fact that Rogue would have never done it if he were on his right mind neither matter, because it was also a fact that had been Rogue’s hands and Rogue’s shadows the ones that broke through Sting’s skin searching for his magic’s source.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t go, I’m sorry, I’ll fix this, I promise” he said that, but he wasn’t fooling anyone, not even himself. Fix it, he said. How? His eyes wandered wildly through their surrounding, but there was nothing to help him. They were alone, on a desolated place, far from any kind of salvation. The only thing that could stop the blood trail were the same hands that caused it on the first place. And they weren’t enough.

“I’m sorry I let this happen, please don’t blame yourself” The words brought back his attention to the pale face lying under him.

“How… How can you say that!? You did nothing wrong, nothing!! I’m the one who failed you, I-” he choked on the words again. It couldn’t be true. He would wake up soon. It couldn’t be.

“I told you. It’s not your fault. I should have seen it coming. I was too naive” Rogue wanted to say he was wrong, wanted to say it was him who should have been stronger, who should have seen it coming, but the grip on his cheek felt weaker and it was the only thing he could focus on. “Please forgive me, for not being able to save you”

“Don’t- Don’t say that. I’ll do something, I’ll-”  
“Promise me you won’t blame yourself for this”  
“I… I can’t, I-“  
“Please. I need to know you will be okay”  
“I can’t…”  
“Rogue”  
“I… I promise” He finally said, and Sting smiled to him before closing his eyes. His hand went still and would have fallen if it wasn’t for Rogue’s hand which was keeping it in place.

“No, wait, you can’t leave me, Sting, please!” It was already too late, but he wanted to believe that someway his cries and screams could bring him back, so he wouldn’t be alone with his sins, the blood on his hands getting cold, and the empty words that left his mouth.


End file.
